


No Rest (Not Even For the Wicked).

by skyetheripper24



Category: The Devil's Rejects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyetheripper24/pseuds/skyetheripper24
Summary: The final shoot-out.





	No Rest (Not Even For the Wicked).

Otis stopped the car. He saw the barricade up ahead and, for possibly the first time in his life, he was afraid. Yeah, that whole fucking thing with that fucking sheriff had been insane, but he hadn't really been scared. He knew they would get out of it one way or another. They always did. 

But this? This was different. They were going to die. He knew it. 

As he driven through the night, he had remembered all the times. Being taken in by Mama Firefly. Getting away (well, half-assed away) from his father, Dr. Satan. Watching Baby grow up. She really had looked like a fuckin' angel. And now here they were. Beat to shit and bloody. Barely alive as was. 

Spaulding himself was half dead the way it was. Baby? Christ, she... Otis leaned his head back at that moment against the seat and closed his eyes. 

He hadn't been able to protect her. His family... they were all dead now except for her and Spaulding. And soon, they would die, too.

Spaulding hadn't been much of a father, but he had been a better man, if that were possible, then the Doctor. He had taught Otis a few things in life and, as Otis sat there with his eyes closed, they were all... HAPPY memories. He loved those two, he knew, and now they were going to die.

He woke Spaulding first. No use getting the kid up before the old man. It meant less time listening to her worry about "What are we going to do now, Daddy? Otis?" But then he did wake her and handed the old pistol to her. To Spaulding he gave the shotgun. He mused for a moment and then said the words that would've made them laugh their asses off before. 

"I love you both."

Baby's eyes widened. She managed to pull herself up into a crouching position behind the driver's seat. She aimed the pistol as Spaulding aimed his shotgun and Otis put his foot down on the gas. "MOTHERFUCKER!!" She screamed, all the rage and pain from the past two days finally spilling out. 

And so they charged. Bullets flew from both sides. Otis did his best to shield Baby, but it was for naught. 

Spaulding, though the most grievously wounded, was the last one to go down. He watched as Otis slammed the car into the blockade. He watched as Baby went down and he heard the last words she whispered just before the darkness took him with her.

"Daddy... I'm scared... I'm sor......"

In the end, all you could hear was the sound of the gunshots.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to get this out of my head.


End file.
